


Sometimes Bombs Fall Quietly

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista! Harry, M/M, Oblivious! Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a very oblivious creature of habit who happens to like coffee.</p><p>Songfic based on the lyrics of Jason Reeves' "Someone, Somewhere"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Bombs Fall Quietly

_Someone is hoping_

_That this will be the day_

_That you_

_Take your eyes off the ground_

_Out of the blue and see that someone_

_Is looking right back at you_

It’s funny because he’s come to the same coffee shop since the start of the semester. He had this rather inconvenient hour break between his Law and Psychology classes. So to pass the time he’d stumbled into the tiny café, going straight to the counter, clutching his laptop bag to his side for comfort as he ordered a regular coffee.

The handsome barista with a simply endearing dimple that honest to god caused butterflies to flutter out of nowhere in Liam’s belly as the curly topped boy moved to make Liam his drink. After receiving his coffee Liam paid and dropped his change into the tip jar, earning himself another dimple soaked smile in return. Liam shuffled into a booth and collapsed.

It had been quiet when he entered but suddenly the sound of an acoustic guitar started up, typical of this kind of scene Liam supposed as he took out his macbook to get to work on a paper that wasn’t due for another 2 weeks. A soothing raspy voice soon joined the guitar and Liam was pleased by the sound, it reminded him of a poppier Michael Buble. He made a mental note to ask the cute barista for the artist’s name.

Before he knew it he was typing away, lost in the world of Sigmund Freud and his fucked up upbringing. He hadn’t even noticed when Curly came over to refill his cup. Then his cellphone came to life with Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’ (his alarm tone) blushing he shut it off and packed up to head for his Psychology class.

XXX

This becomes his daily routine for the next 2 months.

Then he meets Zayn this flaky kid whom he might call a friend now, he supposes but originally they’d sort of got stuck working together for a Psych project (Liam hadn’t known anyone in the class and Zayn had been absent so they’d  been paired up by default) Liam hadn’t expected to actually  turn out to like the stoner who was always humming r & b tunes to himself while he doodled tattoo ideas on his notebook  rather than taking actual notes.

Zayn texts him out of the blue asking him where he is, and at first Liam is confused because it’s 10:30 am and he’s never known Zayn to get out of bed before noon. Shrugging he texts back the name of the café only realizing after he’s hit send that he’d be letting someone else in on his little secret. He didn’t quite know how he felt about that, but it was too late either way so he just sighed and opened google to check if he used the word _autolatry_ properly.

XXX

Zayn arrives 15 minutes later, breezing in the small shop and stopping at the counter to flirt rather blatantly with Curly… _Harry_ his name is _Harry_ Liam had to remind himself because Harry had actually yelled at him once for not using his name and had fashioned a wounded look whimpering about how he’d thought they were friends after all these months. Liam had chuckled uncomfortably and promised to call him by name from then on.

Coffee in hand Zayn joins Liam in his usual booth. He immediately starts talking about how hot Harry is as way of greeting, while Liam hmms and haws, distracted by the paper he is typing. Zayn is used to this behavior by now and is patient; blowing on his hot drink he glances around the joint, his head bobbing to the music as he does.

“Chap ain’t half bad.” He comments and at this Liam perks up.

“Huh, oh I know right. He must be Harry’s  fave artist or something because this is like the only music he ever plays… not that I mind. I keep meaning to ask Harry who it is actually but …” He trails off at the look Zayn is throwing him.

“You’re kidding right?” He asked, out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Liam didn’t understand where Zayn could’ve found any kind of humor in what he’d just said so he shrugged.

“Mate, this isn’t a cd…the bloke is sitting right there playing, Liam.” Confused Liam follows Zayn’s line of vision to a small blonde sitting atop a stool just to the left of the front door. Guitar in hand, he strummed naturally singing into a mic stand. Liam gasped though when their eyes met, realizing he’d been there the entire time.

The song stuttered a bit as the boy seemed to lose his breath and his usually flawless fingers got tangled in the strings. There was a giggle from behind the counter as Harry witnessed the entire thing, knowingly.

“Killin’ me.” The blonde muttered into the mic, giving up on ever finishing the song he’d been singing. He glanced at the curly topped barista before peeking back at Liam, then at Zayn with what could only be described as jealousy. Zayn picked up on this and chuckled, shaking his head he took a cautious sip and turned back to Liam.

“You’ve honestly never seen him then? All this time?”

“No, I, I’ve always been in a hurry, too many other things on my mind I mean I barely remember to thank Harry some days…” Zayn made a noise, nodding in the blonde’s direction.

“Well, he’s definitely seen _you_.” Biting his lip Liam, drew nonsense patterns into the tabletop with his finger.

“Yeah.”

“You see him now.” Braving another look over, Liam couldn’t fight the smile that broke out onto his face as brown eyes met electric blue.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a soft spot for barista! Harry right now, like he's not even the main character of this story and yet he's almost my favorite part of it...almost, i'll probably write some more barista! Harry in the future because of reasons. Also if anyone has any Zarry sequel ideas I am more than open to writing one :)


End file.
